


The Best Kind of Medicine

by recklingturtle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith, Some Cursing, no other characters mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklingturtle/pseuds/recklingturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough run in with Galra ships, Keith takes Lance away for a little private recovery time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Medicine

Lance’s breath was hot, his skin burning with each touch. His head was blank with the only thing on his mind being the sensation of his boyfriend teasing him.  
After this last mission, they needed a little time together.

It started off as a routine scouting expedition, going around a planet and it’s neighboring moons in search of any stray Galra ships.  
They had all tried to stay together but when Lance got cocky and went ahead without everyone, that’s when the ambush happened.  
There had to have been at least 30 enemy ships coming straight for them. However, after getting back together and forming Voltron, they managed to best the attack, though not without taking a bit of damage themselves.

When they returned to the castle, Lance was the only one with any significant damage and Keith was more than willing to help patch him up.  
As they hurried down the halls of the castle, Lance protested.  
“Dude, I’m fine, seriously. I’m just a little sore,” he had argued, the other boy silently tugging him along by his wrist.  
When they had stopped, they were in front of Lance’s door. 

Keith gripped the other’s waist and stared at the floor, pushing him back and into his room.  
The taller boy paused, stunned by the sudden assertiveness of his boyfriend. He reached down and touched his cheeks, moving Keith’s eyes to meet his own.

“Why are you so fucking reckless all the time? What if something happened to you a-and….and we couldn’t form Voltron?”  
Lance gave a cocky smile and leaned down, kissing him softly.  
“It’s okay, you can admit it, you’d miss me.”  
“Of course I would, dumbass!” Keith yelled, his cheeks flushed as he pushed the taller one back.  
Lance grinned again and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, smushing his face against his cheek and kissing him repeatedly.  
“You’re so fucking cute, I hate you.”  
Keith glared again and pushed Lance towards his bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.  
“Shut the fuck up,” he said before kissing him again.

At first, Lance just laid back and let his boyfriend have his way, but when Keith started to reach under his shirt, he quickly began losing all self control.  
Their hands fumbled over the other’s skin as they kissed, their voices muffled by each other’s lips.  
Keith pressed down on Lance, grinding against him while pressed his tongue to his mouth, earning a low groan in return. 

His boyfriend moved his hands up his chest, thumbs trailing over his projecting ribs up to his collarbone. It was almost too overwhelming for him, he wanted the other boy so badly; his chest aching as his hands traced every inch of his skin.  
Keith moved his lips down to his neck, kissing and biting his skin; desperate for more.

There was a moment of fumbling until they were both in only their underwear. The shorter boy went back to kissing and biting the other’s skin, leaving marks down his torso.  
Lance’s breath halted in his throat as his boyfriend’s fingers grazed the sensitive skin at his waist, his slender fingers tugging at his waistband.  
“F-fuck, Keith, wait,” his voice groaned, back arching as his hands wander to his boyfriend’s hair. Keith moved farther down, spreading his legs and caressing up his thighs, staring up at the other as his lips followed his fingers.  
Lance lets out another groan and tightens his grip in his hair, his hips moving up in desperation just to feel more.

Keith is the one to smirk now, holding down his boyfriend’s thighs as he nuzzles the tent forming in his boxers. God, he was so hot like this; desperately grabbing on to whatever he could, body shaking, and eyes glazed over from pleasure.  
He always complained about the teasing, saying it was annoying or that Keith was going to slow. But deep down he knew he loved it.  
Every second spent being touched by the other was pure heaven and it was better than almost any other feeling in the world.

Keith continued to tease and rub the other through his underwear, palming the bulge in the front of his boxers and moving his hand away whenever he felt Lance push back. This earned him more whimpers from his boyfriend’s lips, his fingers tightening in his hair.  
“D-Dammit Keith,” he groaned, his voice strained.  
If he hadn’t been so bruised up from the fight and if it wasn’t so late in the evening, Lance was convinced he could beat Keith at his own game. One of these days he knew he would be the one to wipe that stupid smirk off of his stupid face.  
His stupid face with his stupid hair, stupid amazing lips, stupi-

“Ahhhh~!” Lance let out a loud moan as Keith’s fingers moved under his boxers, stroking him directly and doing a mighty fine job at it.  
Lance’s breath quickened now, a burning sensation boiling up inside him. Dammit, why was he so fucking sensitive?!  
His eyes slammed shut as he sucked in a large breath, his whole body shaking as Keith’s slender fingers moved up and down on him.  
He was so fucking close, just a little bit more and-

The red paladin stopped suddenly, gripping the base of the other’s erection as he trailed kisses across his stomach.  
“Not yet, hotshot,” he whispered, his lips pursed in a sly smirk.  
“Fuck you, mullet,” the other boy replied, shoving his boyfriend’s head away. His body was still shaking from the near climax; why couldn’t he just play nice for once?!

Keith then moved back as he slipped off Lance’s boxers all the way, discarding them somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then removed the remainder of his own clothes and climbed back onto the other’s waist. 

The room was dark but the light they had was just enough to dimly highlight each other’s features. Lance’s skin shined more than Keith’s; their battle beforehand and the teasing from just now letting illuminating him more in the darkness. But this only made the other paladin want him more.  
Tanned, toned, and completely his, Keith felt his chest tighten as he looked down at his boyfriend, his half lidded sapphire eyes staring back up at him lustfully. 

“This is what you get for being a dumbass,” the smaller boy whispered, grinding down on him slowly. Lance groaned low in his throat and moved his hands to his boyfriend’s waist only to have them slapped away.  
“Don’t touch me. And I swear to god if you move, I’m stopping and we’re done, got it?” Keith threatened, pinning the other’s hands down on the bed and kissing him roughly before moving to sit up again. 

Lance swallowed as he stared up at him, heart pounding. The view was fantastic, Keith’s slender frame above him, silhouetted only by the soft light of space outside the window.  
He wanted to trace his fingers down his chest; caress his soft, pale skin, and watch him squirm. God, he was so fucking cute.  
Almost as if he was reading the other’s mind, Keith slowly moved his hands down his own chest, not breaking eye contact. Licking his lips as his back arched, he cocked his head to the side and slowly traced his fingers farther down on his body. 

Lance swallowed and fidgeted under him. This wasn’t fair, those should be his hands touching, caressing. Sliding lower and lower until reaching his-  
“Lance, look at me,” Keith’s voice broke his train of thought, bringing his gaze back up to his face. He hadn’t realized it but his eyes had drifted down, unknowingly staring at his boyfriend’s half-hard dick with lustful eyes. 

“Do you want to touch me?” his voice was soft, seductive. The blue paladin shivered at the sound and nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip and grasping the sheets in fear that he would do something without thinking.  
“Tell me how.”  
Lance swallowed and let out a shaky breath.  
“Y-your legs, I’d touch them like you did to me.”  
Smirking, Keith moved his hands down to his thighs, tracing his fingertips up and back over his legs. He shivers under the feel of his own touch, imagining it coming from his boyfriend. But he couldn’t cave yet, he couldn’t let Lance have this moment. Not after how reckless he was earlier. He needed to learn his lesson.  
“Mmmm, that feels so good. What should I do next?” he hummed softly, his voice teasing with every word.  
“C-can you touch yourself? Like….” Lance’s voice trailed off as he brought a hand up and gave a small jerking motion with it. Both of the paladin’s cheeks were dark red, though Keith still managed to maintain his confident composure. 

He moved his hands from his thighs, fingers touching the bottom side of his dick. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back and imagined his boyfriend touching him.  
He imagined Lance’s calloused yet soft fingers teasing him, stroking him from tip to base. Humming softly, he shivers and feels himself twitching, rubbing his thumb over his slit.  
The other boy shifted beneath him and Keith helt his hardness against his thigh, smirking again as he slowly began to grind down on him.  
Lance choked out a moan as he gripped the sheets beneath him. With the teasing, the lack of climax beforehand, and the amazing sight of his boyfriend jerking off in front of him, he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Keith,” he called his name, the red paladin’s spine tingling at the way his voice carried.  
Fuck, when Lance said it like that there was no way he could hold back. 

It hit him all at once like a fucking train and he couldn’t wait any longer; the lust, desire, and desperation being too much for him. He needed Lance, he needed to be with him, more than anything in this entire galaxy.  
Leaning down once more, he kissed his boyfriend again, greedily pressing his tongue to his lips and moaning as he gained entrance. 

Lance felt the same neediness and grasped the other’s ass, holding him down as he bucked his hips up in a movement that caused only the most amazing friction. This also earned him a favorable response from Keith, who’s hands gripped the back of his neck and tugged on his short, brunette hair.

The red paladin would raise his hips up and bring them back down with a gentle grinding motion, leaving both of them moaning and gasping for more. Soon their movements became harder, more aggressive; lust overtaking both of their senses until the only thing that mattered was each other and the release of his burning that grew inside them.  
Just as neither of them thought they could gain anymore friction from this skin-on-skin grinding, Lance brought his hand back to the front and gently grasped both of their erections.  
Their passionate kiss broke as Keith groaned and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, biting and sucking on his skin once more.  
“F-fuck, Lance, don’t stop,” he begged, his voice wavering as his grip on the other’s hair tightened and his hips moved frantically.

The blue paladin tightened his hand on their dicks and tried to move even faster (if that were possible at this point), eyes squeezing shut as he kissed his boyfriend’s sweat glistened skin.  
“God, Keith, you’re so fucking hot,” he murmured, his other hand squeezing his ass roughly, earning a soft yelp in response.

Arching his back, Keith knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Slowly, he moved his hand to Lance’s cheek and stared at him, their eyes meeting before pressing closer into another passionate kiss.  
It was only moments later that their bodies shuddered, grips tightening on each other’s skin as they were left with one final movement of ecstasy.

The paladins let out a chorus of signs as they tried to catch their breaths, holding one another as they came down from their climax. Lance was the first to move, shifting underneath the other and brushing his black hair away from his face.  
“That was really hot….but next time I’m going to tease the shit out of you,” he whispered.  
Keith laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to lay next to the other and cuddling against him.  
“I’d like to see you try,” he replied.  
“Oh it’s on then.”  
Keith rolled his eyes again but smiled and kissed his boyfriend.  
“You’re such a dumbass. But I love you,” he whispered.  
Lance blushed and had a stupid, dopey look on his face before hugging him more.  
“I love you too,” he murmured softly, lips against Keith’s cheek to kiss him.

For the rest of the night, they stayed like this: content in each other’s embrace and safe for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. This is the first smut I've written in awhile so sorry if it kinda sucks. I might add more chapters but we'll see. If you like this, please let me know over on my Tumblr @Reckling-Turtle and send me prompts for more.


End file.
